The Unexpected
by SweetDash
Summary: Draco and Hermione got close last year and started dating that summer. And now Hermione granger gets the first of many surprises.  The Test Reads Positive. first couple chapters are bits of fluff and stuff, but it gets better. I promise. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"This can't be happening. This cannot be happening!" I was pacing back and forth in my bathroom holding the test out in front of me. It read positive. But I can't be true; it was one time, one night. What is he gonna say? What's Harry going to do? He was barely okay with me dating Draco. Now I'm pregnant with his kid! I can't stand the thought that harry- or Draco would hate me. And what about my parents? I'm only 17! Are they going to kick me out? What about school, will I be able to go? I'm going to need a job. Who is going to hire a pregnant 17 year old girl who hasn't even finished school? Not even a muggle place will hire me, because I wouldn't have a high school diploma. I leaned against the bathroom counter. I was lost and all I could do was cry.

"Hermione?" I jumped at the sound of my mum's voice. I shoved the text into the box it came in and threw it into my purse before looking into a mirror and wiping away tears. My eyes were red and blotchy. "You okay, honey?" I took a deep breath and opened the door. My mum looked at me with widened eyes. "What's wrong Hermione?" she asked pulling me into a hug. I wanted to break down into her arms, to sob until I couldn't anymore. But I couldn't do it, not yet. I buried my face into her shoulder and pulled away.

"I just feel a bit sick." A lie. She brushed my hair out of my face with nothing but the concern and love that I grew up knowing.

"Well, go to bed, I'll bring you up some soup." I nodded, walked into my room and shut the door. My room was brown and had hardwood flooring. Where other girls would have a desk full of makeup and hair supplies, I had a desk full of books right next to a book shelf, filled to the brim with novels and writing pads of storied that I never finished. I pulled out pj bottoms and a tank top and quickly changed. I took the test out of my purse and put it in the middle of the balled up or ripped pieces of paper in my trash bin. I'd have to remember to take that away later. I leaned back in my bed, tempted to turn on the TV, but I knew I wasn't going to be able to focus on practically anything till I figured this out. Mum brought me up soup and was about to leave saying that she'll tell Harry not to come over today.

Harry. Right. Crap.

I forgot that he had wanted to hang out today! I let my mum know that he would probably come anyway, to make sure I was okay.

She laughed. "Your probably right, Hermione. Well at least get some sleep before he does." She closed the door and I moved deep inside my blankets, leaving the soup abandoned and pulled the blankets tightly over my body.

I'm not sure when I started to fall asleep, but when the dream started I knew. Then I realized that this was not a dream, but a memory.

*June* Nine Weeks ago

"Hermione?" I turned and light up when I saw Draco Malfoy smiling at me. His hair was messy and hung over his pale gray eyes. He had the most amazing smile. I smiled and pulled him into a hug, dropping the book I was looking at.

"Draco!" He held me close to him.

We had been close for about a year now and I would be lying if I said that I didn't have the biggest crush on him the world has ever seen. "How have you been?" I looked at him as he bent down and picked up the book that I dropped. When he straightened I had to look up at him, I had forgotten how tall he was.

"I've been pretty good. Mother took me to Hawaii for a while." My mouth dropped open.

"Really? I'm so jealous." He smiled.

"Then maybe you should go with us next time. I think you would like it and it would have been more fun to have you there." I smiled.

"If it was just you then maybe. But your mother-"

"Is completely harmless. It's usually dear old dad that people watch." I smiled back at him. This is the Draco Malfoy I like. Not the smirking I'm-so-much-better-than-you Draco, I liked this real smile and sweet Draco.

"Dork." I said laughingly

"Dork? Hmm. I guess it's a step up from Ferret." I laughed at him.

"Oh shut up." He just smiled and I took the book he had picked up for me. I looked at him and, yup there it was, that smirk again.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just not very surprised that the first place I see you all summer is at a book shop."

"Well yeah, it's not like it's my first time here this summer."

"I figured that much out already, Hermione." I just stuck my tongue out at him and took the book to the register. I paid the lady and turned back to face Draco, loving the feeling of a new book at my side. , he was looking at me strangely.

"What?" I asked. He seemed to have struggled for a second.

"Do you want to have lunch with me?"

"What like right now? I was genially shocked. Yes, we got along at Hogwarts but we never really talked around other people. He always said that if his dad knew, bad things would happen. "Are you sure?" he rolled his eyes and said,

"Yes now…" he paused, "and yes I'm sure." I smiled.

"Then I would love to." He beamed at me and walked me down to a small café. We sat down in a booth in the back and waited for one of the waitresses to come and take our order. I scanned the menu, not noticing that I was being watched. A few minutes later I picked my meal out, folded the menu and looked at Draco. He was already looking at me. I raised an eyebrow and he smiled.

"What you thinking?" I asked. He waited then laughed.

"What you're not going to correct your grammar?" he teased.

"Screw grammar." He laughed. "But, seriously, what are you thinking about?" He kind of shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. Mostly about school."

"I'm excited to go back, but i'm also nervous considering that it is my last year." He nodded.

"Exactly. Since I was eleven I have known that I was going to school, and then I would come home for the summer and prepare for another year at beating the know-it-all." I laughed at the reference. "But now it's like, I don't know what I'm going to do after school is over."

"You can go to Auror School." I suggested.

"Yeah, I could." He laughingly agreed. "It that what you are going to do?"

"That's what I'm hoping to do. When I found out that I was a witch, I did a lot of research on possible jobs in the Wizarding world-"

"You would." He interrupted. I gave him a small smile.

"And, especially after becoming friends with Ron and Harry. I figured that it was the job that would mostly fit into who I've become."

"And who is that" he asked seriously. I thought about it.

"The brightest witch of my age." He laughed and I felt my heart flutter.

"Show off." he said looking at me with the corner of his eye. It wasn't long after, that one of the waitresses came for our food order. I ordered a burger, fries and a chocolate shake.

"Anything I can get for you, sir?" she asked. In my opinion she put a little too much emphasis on 'anything' in my opinion.

"Whatever she's having is fine." He said not looking at her but at me. I gave the waitress a small smirk, as I saw her throwing daggers with her eyes. The phrase 'if looks could kill' ran through my head and I almost laughed. When she laughed, I did. Draco looked at me questioningly.

"I think the waitress is ready to poison me."

"What do you mean?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Draco, you are just like Edward Cullen! You have no idea the effect that you have on girls, do you?" He gave me one of his trade mark smirks.

"One, I'm not a sparkling fairy trying to pull off a vampire. Two, anyone asks, I had no idea what you meant by 'Edward Cullen'. It could ruin my street cred." I laughed. "Third, I have the deepest idea of the effects I have on girls. But as of right now, I only care about the effect I have on you." I hid my shock well and smiled at him.

"Me? I can't stand you." I said jokingly and it worked- he smiled.

"Hmm. I'll have to work on that." I smiled.

We sat there for a while and I looked around. The café was very nice; I'm not going to lie. It reminded me of a smoothie shop that my mum took me to when we had a family vacation to Las Angeles, California. It had white walls and blue tables with bar stools. The booths had a light blue covering and the tables where a finished brown. Pictures hung on the wall of people eating and parties that people had it. It was a nice open space and was very, homey.

"My turn." Draco said, interrupting my thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really." I answered. "This place reminds me of a smoothie shop that my mum took me to when I was a little girl."

"Your still little." He said smirking, referring to the fact that he was about a head taller than me. I gave him a pointed look which he laughed at. "Where was the shop?"

"Las Angeles. It's in the United States. I went there for a family vacation when I was 10 or so, right before I got the letter to Hogwarts."

"Why did you go to Las Angeles?" he asked sounding generality interested.

"My mum has a sister there that she hadn't seen since she was 20 or something close to that. Personally I love LA. The people, the billboards advertising new TV shows, Universal Studios. It was all so fast paced and never stopped. I'd look out my window and I would see cars pass by and it would be midnight. I'd be able to stand on my balcony, late at night, and it would still be warm- even when it was raining! I loved it there."

"Would you move there? Given the chance?" Draco asked quietly

"Yeah," I said thoughtfully, "I would." He nodded and looked away. I snapped out of my memories. "Where would you move, if you could move anywhere?"

"Anywhere. I just don't really want to be here anymore. London's never really been my home. I've always hated it here. It's too cold and holds to many memories. I think that I would move someplace warm. Like Sydney."

"Then why don't you leave? There are other Wizarding schools you can go to." He gave a small, half-hearted chuckle.

"Yeah, I could. But I wouldn't see you." He said. I looked at him expecting him to be joking, but he was completely serious. Before I could say anything he continued to talk. "Seriously, Mi." he said calling me the nickname he picked up for me last year, "Last year was tough for me. Everyone was scared of me or hated me and wanted me dead, after what happened in the Ministry of Magic. And I know you were there, heck you probably even sent a few curses my father's way. Then, even after all of that, you were willing to talk to me, befriend me. I grew really attached to you, Mi. I consider you my closest friend. The only problem is," he moved closer to me and put on of his hands on top of one of mine. My heart was beating so hard that I thought he could hear it. The thought made me blush and he smiled. "I don't want to be just friends with you. And I think that you feel the same way." He put his other arm on the booth over my shoulders. "So tell me if you do feel the same way about me. If so, I can promise you that you will not regret it. If not, well, then we can eat lunch and I'll pay the bill and we will go our separate way. Then, when we see each other at Hogwarts we'll act like none of this happened and be friends."

I smiled down at his hand resting on mine. I turned my hand palm up and entwined out fingers together. It sent my nerves on fire.

"So, if I were to say yes I would have to pay the bill?" he laughed and played with some of my hair then brushed it out of my face.

"No, either way, I'll pick up the check." I pretended to think about it.

"Hmm... A free lunch either way. I'd gain a boyfriend thought." He smiled at the term 'boyfriend'. I smiled back then kissed him softly. I pulled away and said, "How's that for an answer?"

"Yes," he said a small smile on his face. "I like that answer quite a bit." He kissed me again and I felt the sparks between us. I felt his fingers in my hair pulling me closer to him. It was only a few seconds later that I heard someone clear their throat. We pulled apart, much to my dismay, and saw a very jealous looking waitress.

"Here you are." She said shortly, nearly tossing our plates at us. The she walked closer to Draco and put her hand on his shoulder. I picked her name off her name tag, Tatiana. Well, Tatiana, I thought, you're not going to get a very good report.

"Do you want anything else?" she asked Draco in an 'I'm trying to be sexy' voice. I wanted to laugh, Draco seemed not to notice.

"Nope, I'm good. Do you want anything, Mi?" I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak. "Then you can go." He added to Tatiana. She turned on her heal and walked swiftly, and very stiffly, away. Draco pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and held it up. "Some people just don't get the hint." The paper contained Tatiana's phone number on it. He balled it up and dropped it on the floor. I laughed and pulled my food towards me.

Then remembered her glare and suddenly didn't trust the food quality that she gave me.

"Draco, give me some of you food, I think that girl is trying to poison me." He laughed but moved his food closer to me and draped his arm around my wait. I took some fires and dipped them into his milkshake. He gave me a weird look. "Try it." I said.

He was giving me weird looks as he dipped a fry into the chocolate shake. He popped it into his mouth. He didn't show any sign of emotion but grabbed a few more and dipped then into the shake again. I laughed and we ate all the fries and he finished his burger.

Then looking around to make sure no one was watching, Draco cast a spell at my food. Someone, probably Tatiana, had spit into my burger. But my fries and shake were untouched so we are up those. Draco left the money on the table, took my hand and we left. We walked around for a bit, not really aiming to go anywhere. I was enjoying the feeling of his hand in mine and his body do close to me. We walked down a street and saw the carnival.

"OH! LETS GO!" I started pulling him towards the carnival and he laughed.

"You're such a child!"

"And damn proud!" I said smiling. We got in line and Draco paid our fare in. He put his arm around my shoulder and we started walking around. I loved the carnival. The place was loud, crowded and smelled amazing from all the food.

"So what do you want to do, now that you have dragged me into this overcrowded place?" I laughed.

"You could be more excited! Give me a second." I pulled out my cell phone and called the Dursley house.

"Yes! What is it?" his uncle called.

"Hello, sir. I was wondering if Harry was there." I was allowed to call harry because I played nicely to the muggles and they appreciated the fact that my parents are like them.

"No, girl. The blasted boy took Dudley to the carnival." He said before hanging up on me. I put my phone away and looked at Draco.

"Harrys here. Do you want to see if we can find him?" he shrugged.

"Sure. I haven't seen Potter in a while. He might kill me for doing this, though." He said then leaned down and kissed me. He pulled away and I sighed.

"He'll get over it, as long as you don't do it that often.

Harry and Draco weren't friends, but last year the realized that I wasn't going to give the other one up, remaining friends with both, and they tried to put their differences aside. They got along well enough and I was positive that if they would let go of the past, they would be very good friends. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Let's go find potter." He said. We walked around the food area and we went to the game area. That was where I saw a boy who looked like Harry's cousin, who I had only seen once or twice before. I pulled Draco along and walked up to the boy. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around, towering over me, like Draco.

"What?" gee I see where his dad gets his charm.

"Are you Dudley Dursely?" I asked carefully.

"Yeah, who are you?" he said. "Quiet you lot! I'm talking." He yelled at the boys around him before he looked at me. "Sorry." I smiled. Much better than his dad already.

"It's fine. I'm Hermione Granger. Harry's friend. I called your dad and he said that Harry was here. I was wondering if you knew where he was?" Dudley looked at me closely.

"So, you're one of his lot?"

"If you mean is she a witch," Draco said, "then yes, and I'm a wizard." I gave Draco a warning look. I mean HELLO? We were surrounded by muggles. "What?" he asked me. I shook my head and focused on Dudley again.

"Yes, I'm one of his lot. Do you know where he is, Dudley?"

"Last time I saw him he was heading towards the rides with a read haired girl."

"Ginny's here?" I asked, excited.

"Yeah, that's her name." he confirmed.

"Well, thanks, Dudley. We'll be leaving you alone now." Draco said as he turned to leave.

"Wait." Dudley said. I looked at him. "Why are you friends with him? It looks like you can do better." He said motioning to Draco. Who, of course, beamed. I smiled.

"I probably could, but, Harry's much more fun than anyone else. Plus, who else am I supposed to boss around?" Dudley laughed and went back to his friends. Draco and I started walking towards the rides.

"I like him." Draco said smiling. I just shook my head. "So Harrys much more fun than me?" Draco asked. I laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Harrys just a party animal. You should have seen the party he threw during the twi-wizard tournament. Of course, I was against the whole thing. But it looked like a blast."

"You would be against a party. Always the rule follower." he said thoughtfully. "I'm going to change that."

"Go ahead and try Harry and Ron have had no such so far."

"Hermione…Hermione?" the soft voice pulled me out of my dream/memory. I slowly opened my eyes, not loving the light from the window. I saw Harry, who was smiling. "Hey sleepyhead." He sat on my bed. I sat up and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey Harry." I said sleepily. I pulled away.

"Are you too tired to go to the movies tonight?" he asked. "We can just stay here and I can go rent movies."

"Can we do that?" I asked. "You'd be willing just to hang out here?"

"Of course, Hermione. I told Malfoy and Ginny that today was my day with you. I'm not going to waste it." I smiled.

"You're the best Harry." He smiled.

"And don't you forget it."

I decided to just deal with the news later. Like Harry said, today was our day. I wasn't going to waste it either.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been almost a week since I had taken the test that said I was pregnant. I haven't told anyone, but I have been doing a lot of research. It said that at home tests could be read false, that the best way to find out is to go to the doctors. I was nervous to go to the office, but I knew I needed to before I went to Hogwarts in three weeks. I called my doctor a couple days after I had found out and she made an emergency appointment for me. So I was to go to the doctors at 4:30 today. Oh Joy.

I went into my room and changed into a pair of baggy black sweats and a gray tank top. I grabbed my rainbow jacket that had headphones on the draw strings of the hood. I plugged my iPod into the headphones and zipped the pocket closed, after putting the playlist on shuffle. I pulled on my white sneakers that had black shoe laces and golden wings on the side.

I wrote a quick note telling my parents that I was going out jogging and then meeting up with Draco. Not a complete lie. I _was _going jogging; I was just jogging to the doctor's office to see if I was pregnant. See why I would want to leave that off the note? And I _was _meeting up with Draco.

I took a detour in my usual route and went into the park. Most of the leaves were still green, but the coloring was starting. It was August after all. I stopped in a small clearing and looked up. It was one of those rare days when the sun was shining, with only a few clouds threatening the slight warmth. I didn't want to go to the doctor. I _really _didn't want the news. If I was pregnant than I'd have to start planning everything. I'd have to break the news to everyone and then deal with the getting sick and feeling bad. If I wasn't, then I think I would be disappointed. Because, as scared as I was, I had already begun to imagine what it would be like holding my baby for the first time. I started noticing other around pushing baby strollers and felt slightly envious. I took a deep breath and took off towards the doctor's office.

When I arrived I felt red in the face, but was only breathing slightly heavily. I smiled at the woman behind the desk and signed my name next to the date August 9, the day I will find out if I'm pregnant. I sat down in an area full of chairs and pulled out a magazine. I really hated magazines, muggle ones anyways. I was so used to seeing the pictures move in the Wizarding world that it was becoming weird to see the pictures stay still.

I only had to wait fifteen minutes, but it felt longer, before the door opened and the doctor called my name. She smiled warmly as she led me into her office. She sat behind the desk and laid out my folder. She folded her hands.

"So, Hermione, what seems to be the problem?" I took a deep breath.

"I-I." I stopped and took another slow breath. "I took an at home test and I think… I think I might be-"

"Pregnant?" she asked shocked. I nodded. "Well, there is a very simple test that we can do to find out. Let's get you all set up." She had a nurse take my blood pressure and temperature. Then she handed me a small cup and lid.

"I think you know what you have to do with this." She said a slight smile on her face. I nodded taking the cup and lid.

A few minutes later I gave the full cup to the nurse, who took it to the lab, telling me to go to the examination room number four. I sat down. It was the first time all day that I had wished my mother was here with me. I hated waiting and I desperately wished that I had someone here with me.

_Maybe I should have asked Draco. I'm sure he would have come;_ I smiled thinking about how amazing he was. I truly did love him.

It took half an hour before the door opened and Dr. Shelly walked in. She shut the door and sat down, then proceeded to look at me. I hated waiting. Why was she stalling?

"Hermione, you are pregnant." Now I wished she had stalled longer. "When did this happen?"

"The sixth of July. About a month ago." I answered numbly. Pregnant.

"That's what the lab said; I wanted to see if you knew exactly. Do your parents know?" I shook my head.

"No, and you're not going to tell them are you?" I saw her jaw visibly tighten.

"No, I'm bound by law to keep every visit confidential. But, I really suggest that you tell your parents. So, what are your plans for the baby?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Do you plan on keeping it, give it up for adoption or have an abortion?" She listed off. I shook my head.

"Dr. Shelly, I'm strongly opposed to the idea of abortion and as for adoption. I don't think it's for me."

"So you plan to keep it?" I told her I did. "It'll cost you a lot." I had plenty of money from the Ministry from helping Harry defeat Voldemort. "You would need room." We have the guest bedroom at my parents' house, and if they kicked me out I could afford a small flat. "It will be emotionally and physically draining, as well as financially. Plus, you would have to quit school." Im sure I can talk to Dumbeldore into letting me stay at Hogwarts for my seventh year. Auror training.. Well I'm sure they will agree I have enough training and that I would be able to balance it.

"Dr. Shelly Im sure ill be fine. I may not seem like it, but I am a very prepared girl. I have all of those thing sthat you listed off covered."

"Well, what about the father? Have you told him?"

"No, ma'am, I have not."

"Do you plan on teling him? He has a right to know, as the father, about this child." She asked. I was very much annoyed by this point.

"Of course I plan on telling him! He _is _my boyfriend!" I stood up. "I think that im going to go now. I got what I came for, a comformation. I did not come here to be asked ten million questions on _my _plans for _my_ baby. I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about this little vist and sent the bill directly to me." I walked out swiftly, stopping only to sign the paper saying that I was to collect the bill.

I walked out of the doctors office and took a dep breath of cool air. I turned on my cell phone and saw that I had to missed calls and messages. One was from Harry and the other from Draco. I listened to Harry's first.

"Hey, Hermione, its Harry. Im going to the burrow and wanted to let you know. I'll call you again later and make Ron say hello. Love ya, bye."

I smile and then went to Dracos message.

"Hey, babe. Oh you are going to be sorry that you missed my call. You know why? Because Balise is here. You remember Blaise Zambini, don't you? You became friends last year?" I laughed at his teasing. Blaise and I weren't just friends, that kid was like a brother to me. "Well he wanted to say hello, but im not gonna let him." I heard Blaise in the background.

"Come on Draco! Let me say hi!"

"No" I heard Draco answer, "So, Hermione, call me back before he leaves or you are going to cry. Ill see you soon babe. I love you." The last thing I heard was Blaise in the background go 'aw' and make kissy noises before the message ended. I looked at the time and saw the call was only placed fifteen minutes ago. And knowing Blaise, he hasn't left yet. I called Draco's phone and he picked up almost immediantly.

"Hello, love. Enjoy the message?" I smiled.

"Hey, Dray and yes I did enjoy that message quite a bite. Can I talk to my brother now?" I demanded.

"Really? And here I was think you call for – HEY GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK!" The last part sounded distant before a new voice of someone I missed very much came on.

"One second! Im talking to my sister!" blaise yelled

"Shes not really your sister, Blaise." Draco stated.

"Details, details. Hey, Mione. Whats up?"

"Hey , B. Nothing really im out jogging."

"Really? I didn't know you are the jogging type." He stated.

"Well I am, you should join me sometime." I heard him laugh. I started walking up the sidewalk toward the park.

"Nah, sis. You are the jogger and ill stay the lazy one. But you keep up the good work." I smiled.

"I will. Let me talk to Draco now."

"You got it. DRACO!" he yelled. Only a few seconds later Draco was on.

"Blaise I was standing right next to you. You didn't have to yell." I laughed and heard Blaise answer.

"I wanted to make sure you heard me." He stated simply. That was my brother for you. Im not really sure why we get along so well. Considering he was the party animal of Hogwarts and I just wasn't and there was a ton of oppiste stuff between us. I heard Draco sigh.

"You still there, Mi?"

"Yeah I'm still here. Is your dad still gone?"

"Yeah, why you finally going to come over?" he teased.

"I would like to." I answered.

"This is all for Blaise isn't it?" he mused.

"Oh deffinatly. Forget the fact that my insainly hot boyfriend lives there, no im just going for my non-family brother." He laughed.

"Where are you? I'll come pick you up."

"Im about two blocks from the park. Meet me there?"

"You got it. I'll see you soon."

"I love you Draco."

"I love you to Hermione." I heard the smile in his voice.

I jogged the two blocks to the park from the doctors office. He was already waiting for me on the swing set. He jumped off his swing and landed gracefully when he saw me. He walked over to me and kissed me.

"Hey." He whispered when we broke apart

"Hey. Sorry im all gross and everything. If you could drive me home first-" he cut me off.

"Don't even worry about it, babe. I like it when you aren't dressed up for me. Its sexy." He winked before pulling me into his arms and kissing me deeply again, leaving me breathless. We had just had our second month 'aniversary' about a week ago and I loved him so much. I pulled away.

"So im sexy in sweat pants and a hoody?" he smiled.

"Incredibly. Anyways," he said starting towards the car. "time to go." I smiled at the car.

"Up graded, huh?" I said smiling at his blue Audi Q5. Only four months ago he swear that he was never getting a car and that he will stick to his Nimbus 2001.

"Well, whats the point in getting a drivers licence with out getting a car?" I laughed.

"Oh, give it a break! You only went to get your licence so that you could tell me that you got it. You barely cared to get it, till I said that you were to scared to." He smiled and winked at me as he opened the door.

"Proved you wrong didn't I?" I smiled. If only he knew that I had known saying that he was to scared would make him get his licence. Thus, making sure he would get a car and I wouldn't have to disapperate ever again. I could have Draco drive me around. *insert evil grin here*. Hehe.

We didn't talk much on the way to his house. Which I was thankful for, I was nervus. I had never been to his house and I was afraid of what would happen if I did go there. But, Draco was been begging me to go to his house for ever now, so Im finaly giving in.

Faster than what I wanted, I was there infront of his manor. I froze as Draco headed up the stairs to his door. He turned and saw that I wasn't following him.

"Hermione?" he asked conserned.

"Im fine. Just give me a second." He walked over to me and pulled me tight into his arms, one arm around my waits and the other holding me head to his chest.

"It's okay, love. Im here and im not going to let anything happen to you, ever." He kissed the top of my head and I breathed him in. He smeeled like paradise and always made me feel safe. His sent was like crack to me. I never could get enough and I never wanted to get enough. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded and pulled away.

"Im sorry about that. Emotions from that night came back." I shook my heade not being able to describe it. He put his hand on my chin and made me look at him.

I know, but nothing is going to happen to you. Im here, Blaise is here. You are completely safe, Mi. I would rather die than let you get hurt."

"I know. That's why I love you so damn much, Draco." He smiled and kissed me. I smiled as he kissed me. We pulled about and he put his forehead on mine.

"I will never, ever let you get hurt, Mi. That is a promise. You are mine." He said with raw love in his voice. Immediantly I felt safe and decided to make a joke.

"Possesive much?" he laughed, I kissed his cheek. "Now lets go see my brother." He slung his arm around my shoulder and said,

"You do know he's not really your brother, right?" I laughed and adopted Blaises answer.

"Details, details." He laughed and opened the door of the manor. Before I could walk in and see the manor once again a dark blur came flying at me.

"Hermione!" Blaise pulled me into his arms, lifted me in the air and spun me around. "You're alive!" I laughed.

"Yes, I am, Blaise. Now put me down!" I demaded laughing. Oh how I missed this boy. He put me down and smiled.

"So hows my little sister doing?"

"Im good. Hows my older brother? Trouble as usual?" he smirked and led me upstairs. I heard, barely, Dracos quiet foot steps following us.

"Of course not. Ask Cissy, im the image of perfection. Right, Cissy?" Then I saw her. Narcissa Malfoy, tall, blonde she looked a little like Draco, but not by much. Her eyes were very deep brown, uncharacteristic for a blonde, but still very pretty. She was wearing a deep purple dress an dno shoes. She smiled warmly at Blaise.

"Deffinatly not. Now who is this pretty little lady?" she said turning to me. Her voice surprised me. I expected it to be like Bellatrix's. Snoby, harsh, and phycotic. But no. Narcissa's voice was melodic, light and very motherly. Draco came up, pushed Blaise aside and put an arm around my voice.

"Mother, this is my girlfriend. Hermione Granger."Her eyes widened slightly.

"Hermione Granger? Harry Potter's best friend. Am I correct?"

"One of them, ma'am." She smiled at me.

"Call me Cissy or at least Narcissa, Hermione. Draco, how does young mr. Potter feel about you dating one of his best friends?" Draco snorted.

"Well he didn't exactly throw a party, mother. But he reacted better than I expected." I smiled.

-HERMIONES FLASHBACK-

"I see him over there." Draco said pointing towards a couple tht had just gotten of the spinning apples, I beamed and started running.

"Harry! Ginny!" the couple turned and smiled at me. Ginny met me in a hug.

"Hermione!" she exclaimed.

"Her." I hugged harry, "Hi Harry."

"Hey Hermione." He pulled away and Ginny grabbed my arms.

"What are you doing her." She asked.

"Me? Im on a date?" I said giddily. Ginnys jaw dropped open.

"Really? With who?"

"Yeah, who?" Im going to need to talk to this boy. Show him what the-chosen-one can do."

"Bring it Potter." Draco said comping up and taking my hand. Ginnys jaw dropped even lower.

"Malfoy? Your dating Draco Malfoy!" she exclaimed sshocked.

"Yes." I said smiling. I looked at Harry who was standing with his jaw clenched. "Hary, can I talk to you for a minute?" he nodded and I pulled Harry aside. Leaving Draco with Ginny. "Harry? Harry?" he snpped his eyes away from Dracoand looked at me. "Don't hate me Harry." His eyes widened.

"Hermione! I could never hate you!" he said, "Im just surprised that you chose him. I knew thatyou guys were friends, but I always thought you and Ron-"

"EW! No, no Rons like a brother Harry. Nothing more. Gross." Harry laughed.

"How long have you been dating him?" he asked. I smiled shyly.

"He only just asked me today."

"Good, then ill be first to give him the best friend talk. Hermione?"

"Yeah Harry?" I blushed realizing that I had been looking at Draco.

"You sure about this?" I looked right in Harrys emerald eyes and said that I was. He walked over to Draco and wordlessly held out his hand. Draco took it and the shook then harry said, "Hurt her and I'll kill you."

"I'd expect nothing less." Draco agreed.

-END FLASHBACK-

Narcissa laughed and I realized that I had told her the whole story.

"That's so cute!" she smiled. I looked up at Draco who was smiling. Then she winked at him. "That's my boy." We laughed and she led us to another room that had a table covered in food.

"Oh yeah!" Blaise practiacly yelled. "Lunch!" Narcissa stopped him.

"I forgot that we were expecting an extra person. Let Hermione choose first. Go ahead, deary." I smiled.

"The food looked amazing, there was such a variety. Freash furit, veggies, there was chicken wings, drumbsticks and a lot more. I grabbed a couple of wings, some pineapple and a cupcae and let the boys at it.

Narcissa already had a plate and asked to talked to me for a minute. I looked at Draco who nodded. I smiled and followed Narcissa onto the patio.

"I hope you don't mind. I only want a minute." She said closing the door. I smiled.

"It's fine, really." She gestured to a chair and sat down across from me. "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you. Ever since the war I have been working very hard to redecorate and make everything light nd open. I still have much to do with the garden. Lucius insist that I just use magic, but I like working with the dirt and seeds."

"I can help if you would like." I offered with out thinking about it. "My mum loves to garden. She's a muggle, I'm sure you knew that. She taught me everything about gardening." Narcissa smiled.

"That would be lovely. I'll owl you sometime."

"Great.' I said, very much excited. She smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something." She said, making me nervous.

"Yes?"

"I have given up the old ways. Everything about blood status and what not is nothing to me anymore, but an old memory that I'd like to forget. I know my son is the same way. I saw you two in the driveway." I blushed, she smirked and continued. "He is quite taken by you. And I can see that you really care about him, that's why I feel the need to tell you this. Lucius will not like that you two are together. He will never renounce the old ways, as much as I wish that he would. But he is my husband and I love him despite all the errors he has made and is still making. But my son loves you, I can tell and I wanted to say that no matter anyone does or says I want you to be together. Don't let anyone stop you." I thought about the baby. I wanted to tell her about it. Tell her how I would never willingly let Draco go.

"Im going to be with him as long as he wants me around. And even after that, ill care about him." Im sure the baby will have a resemblance to him.

"Good, my son deserves to be happy,after everything that he has been through. I can see that he is truly happy with you, or I would not allow this. He has been hurt before, I know. But you make him happy, and that's all a mother can ask for." With the thought that Draco had 'been hurt before' Narcissa led me back into the manor. I made a mental note to talk to Draco about it later. Draco took my aside and took my hand. He kissed me and I smiled.

"Miss me?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes, infact, I did." He smiled. I kissed his cheek. Then I smoothed out his shirt and put my hand on his shoulders.

"One, I don't know how you live without me."

"Neither do I." He agreed.

"Two, I like your mum." He smiled and put his forhead against mine, wrapped his arms around my waist and started rocking back and fort.

"I knew you would."

"And three." I said softly. "I love oyu."

"I love you, too Mi." he said the kissed me deeply, and I egarly returned the kiss.

"Oh no!" Blaise came smashing between us. "No way am I going to be the third wheel today. Especaily between my best friend and sister-"

"Sister?" Narcissa cut in, confused.

"Non-related." All three of us said, then only Blaise and I said, "Which is irrelevant." Narcissa laughed and I smiled.

"Im going to show Hermione the house." Draco said, pushing Blaise away and putting an arm around my shoulders.

"And im going to go, too, because like I just said, im not going to be a third wheel." I saw Draco shoot his mum a pleading look, which she nodded at.

"Blaise, I think the couple wants some alone time."

"But I was here first!" he whined. Narcissa laughed and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, lets go look at the horses."

"Can I ride Lucy's?" Narcissa laughed and agreed that it was fine. I looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"Lucy?" he laughed then, I loved is laugh.

"Blaise has been calling my father Lucy since the boy could talk. Surprisingly father never tried to correct him and seems quite fond of the nickname. But only from Blaise, hed kill anone else who would call him Lucy." I laughed and Draco took my hands and brought them to his lips and said,

"Come on, babe. You have a manor to see." He led me upstairs. Pointing out rooms of significance, showing me paintings of relatives and other collections that his mother had found. He led me to a pair of double doors.

"And this, is my room." He said opening the door to reveal a large room. It had a with plush carpet. There was a very big mahogany bed with a fluffy green bedding an dpillows on it. Truly a Slytherin sanctuary. The was a book shelf, not as big as mine but still decant size, along with a big screen tv and an amazing display set up. I smiled and jumped on Draco's bed. He smiled and wlaked up to the side of the bed.

"You like my set up?" I nodded. He smirked and tilted his head towards the tv. "You want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah." I said. Then I buried my self under the covers while Draco set the movie up. He came back to the bed and got under the blankets with me. I fitted my self into his ams and he pulled me close to him. He put his chin on my shoulder. I was able to watch half the movie before falling asleep, feeling safe, warm and loved, in Dracos embrace. The last thing I remember thinking was this had been the longest time I went without thinking about the baby.


End file.
